


Gold and Silver

by Queenie_chou



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I took some liberties for this AU, Kind of MH Stories AU, Monster Hunter Stories AU, Tried to write in English, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_chou/pseuds/Queenie_chou
Summary: A Monster, which almost destroyed Yang and her Monster, Godly, wanders and destroys everything in its path. Now she wants revenge and has to track him. However, someone has the same plan as her.(Bad Summary I know)





	Gold and Silver

At the beginning, Yang got a strange egg when she was young. She found it with another one egg when she was searching for her mother… just before to be attacked by a troop of Genpreys and be saved by her uncle Qrow, riding an Astalos.  
The two came back home with the two eggs. The blond girl got one of them, and her little Sister Ruby got the second one. And when they hatched, the kids had some affection for the two newborn monsters: a Pink Rathian and a Gold Rathian. And soon after, the little wyverns choose their partner. The pink Rathian was attached to Ruby while the Gold one became friend with Yang.

Time passed and the two girls learnt to ride their monsters. It was difficult for them because the Rathians disagreed with that… It took two weeks to the sisters to finally convince the wyvern to be their riders. Tai knew this day will happen, and he gave them the friendship bracelets, proving that the girls and their wyverns were in harmony.  
From that the adventure began.  
Ruby and Yang traveled to Vale where they met other riders. They met Weiss and Blake, riding respectively a Barioth and a Nargacuga. With the two, they decide to form a team: RWBY.  
Another team, JNPR, joined them for their ride. There was Jaune riding a Qurupeco, Nora, riding a Zinogre, Pyrrha, riding a Seregios (the monster was aggressive towards the two Rathians, but after its rider’s sermon it became less hostile) and Ren, riding a Mizutsune (1).  
They began to ride together, build some armors and weapons.  
They were all happy; they all enjoyed all the quests given.

But One day, one quest turned to the dram. The two teams and their monsters had to fight and destroy a Raviente (2), but it was too strong. They had to flee. And, tired, they had to defend themselves against a strange monster that attacked them. It was a dangerous one, looked like a Pickle and tried to destroy them. In its rage, the savage monster almost killed Yang and her wyvern. Luckily, he only took her right arm. They had to flee again.

They went back to Vale, wounded and humiliated…

Six months passed.

Yang was in a room, searching for a sleep, her monster was here too. Goldy was looking at its mistress, a sad look on its face. The Rathian let out a little scream to have Yang’s attention. No answer. Then it went to her and started to poke her gently on her stomach with its head. The Blonde had a weak smile and, slowly, she passed her remaining hand through her monstie’s head.  
-It’s okay Goldy, I’m here, said the girl. I know that you feel.  
The monster answered to her. It wanted to be near Yang. It wanted to be with her. Whatever people could say, they were closed friends.  
-You want to have your revenge against that pickle monster right?  
Goldy screeched shyly  
-I want it too.  
The monster pocked again Yang’s tummy and the girl hugged its shiny head

This tender moment was interrupted by Taiyang who entered in the room with a plate of food in his hand. A Brachydios was following him.  
-How are you sweetie? Asked the man to his Daughter.  
-Hi dad, happy to see you too.  
The Rathian left its mistress to go to the Brutal wyvern. It wanted to play with the Brachydios now. Then, the two monsters got out of the room, leaving Taiyang and his Daughter. The man gave the plate to the youngest rider.  
-This is for you Yang, you have to eat.  
-Thanks dad.  
He smiled.  
-How are Ruby and the others?  
-Oh, they still ride. At the last news, they had to track down a Nerscylla.  
-I see, responded the girl with another sad on her face.  
There was a moment when they said nothing. The silence was cut by the two wyverns which were playing outside.  
Taiyang hesitated to speak a new time  
-Erm… we’ve got some news about the monster who took your arm.  
His daughter became concerned.  
-What?  
-Apparently it’s a Savage Deviljho, it always hunts and searches for some food, and this is a calamity. This monster uses to destroy everything on its way. Hopefully, it’s not on your sis’ way.  
The blond began to clenched her fist, now that she knew what did this to her, she wanted to have her revenge. From sad, her face passed to anger. She had to kill that Deviljho, for what he did to herself and to Goldy. This day, most of the lost of her arm, she almost lost her Rathian, her precious mount, her scaled friend.  
-I’ll destroy it, Yang said in a tone which seemed to refuse any contestation.  
-You’ll have to recover.  
-But Dad, we cannot let that thing in the whole nature. It will destroy the city if it comes.  
Goldy, while playing outside with Puncher (Taiyang’s Brachydios), heard the whole conversation. The two wyverns showed their heads from the window. They were now listening to the conversation.  
The golden monster watched at its friend during Yang’s will to defeat that savaged Deviljho. It couldn’t help but let a scream to show how the Rathian wanted too to deal again against that monster.  
Yang’s dad sighed, he supposed now that he couldn’t convince his sunny little dragon to go after that freak thing. He shrugged and smiled.  
-This is your choice after all, and I won’t go against you… You just have to be safe then.  
-I’ll do, right Goldy?  
The little Rathian let out a screech.

Some days passed and Yang was ready to ride again on Goldy. Taiyang had made a new arm for one of his bellowed daughter. And now she was choosing her new armor.  
She was looking at her chest, trying some armor; Goldy was resting on the ground and looking at her.  
-What do you think Goldy ? Nibelsnarf’s armor or Ioprey’s one?  
The monster snorted.  
-I’ll take this as a no. How About Najarala’s one?  
A new snort.  
-Okay that’s another no…  
She sighed as she put back the armors sets she chooses. She took another one. This armor was made with Great Worggi’s material (3). Physically, it looked like a Cow-boy outfit; Yang liked that armor because it was in a color she loved the most. Goldy raised its head with interest.  
-This one then?  
A happy screech.  
-Well, let’s go for it.  
She wore her armor, she took Ember Celica, her precious Light bowgun, prepared a lot of munitions like paralyzed one or poisoned ones, put the seat on Goldy (4). They were now ready to leave. Yang’s dad was here for their departure, Puncher at his side.  
-I suppose you’re here to wish me good luck.  
-Absolutely, I’m happy to see you ready for another ride.  
-I cannot stay inside forever. And Goldy too.  
-Well I suppose that the Gold duo will shine again after a month to be tarnished.  
-Pun intended?  
-I suppose.  
-It was bad dad.  
-I know. Well, good luck sweetie, and if you met Ruby and your friends, say them hello from my part.  
-Okay. Let’s go Goldy.  
And with a fierce scream, the gold Rathian deployed its wings and took flight. They left the city, they let Taiyang, and they were ready for their revenge against that Savage Jho.

It was now several days that Yang and Goldy were riding; sometimes they stopped into some villages to have some clues about the devastating monster. By this way, the Blonde girl could know how this thing was atrocious and was able to destroy everything. But something told her that she could be able to defeat him. During her trip, she stopped in several villages helping some villagers and earning for some money in the same occasion.  
Yang was happy to help people, it was the thing she enjoyed the most. But she still had her objective in mind, have her revenge against the monster who took her arm, then find her long lost mother Raven.  
During her trip, she could receive some clues about the Great Devourer, that freaking monster who destroyed ecosystems.

In a village where she was to get some rest for her and Goldy, She asked the tavernier, named Junior, about the Great devourer, she wanted to know where it was at the moment.

-What? You really want to track down and hunt that thing? He said with some surprise and a bit of fear in his voice. I would be you Blondie, I will hunt something else like a Cephadrome or a Plesioth.  
-You shouldn’t be so afraid about that Junior, I will hunt it, said the blonde with determination  
-You like to do things like that huh? Last time you were here because you searched a woman riding a Rathalos, he responded while he pat the head of his Arzuros (1).  
-Oh Junior, please, I know you are a guy with some good information, you could help me right?  
He sighed.  
-Fine…  
He made one signal and two cute Palicos (5) came and jumped on the bar. Both had black fur and green eyes, but the thing what differentiates them was the buttocks were different. One had white buttocks while the second one had red ones. The two cats looked at the young girl with interest. A third Palico came. It was different from the two others ones, its fur were colored with a mix between brown and pink with some white patches and its eyes were brown and pink.  
-I introduce you Melanie and Miltia, they met that monster you want to kill and saved the third palico you see.  
-Awww what cuties.  
-Hey! be respectful ! meowed Melanie. We are just here because Junior asked us to come.  
-Please Melanie, calm down, explain to Blondie what did you see.  
-Sorry Boss. Well, with my sister Miltia, we were searching for honey for this thing, began the palico with white paws, pointing at Junior’s Pelagus…  
-Be nice with Baloo please.  
-We met one of ours, added Miltia, showing the tricolored palico, it was panicked but we didn’t understood why… until we met that savage monster you search.  
-We were afraid too, so we took our palico comrade and bringed it here, in a safe place.  
-I see. So that Deviljho disturbs Palicos too right?  
-You understand quick, meowed Melanie.  
The brown and pink palico, which didn’t say a word, or a meow, from the beginning, approached the young girl. Goldy looked at the cat a bit suspicious.  
-This palico doesn’t talk.  
-It lost its voice a long time ago explained Junior. But according to its acts, it wants to travel with you.  
-I just hope that Goldy will accept it, she is very protective.  
But the Gold Rathian sniffed the palico, and let a happy screech, the wyvern seemed to like the cat.  
-Well, I talked too fast, said the rider. Does that cute cat have a name?  
-I don’t know, answered Junior  
-Me neither, meowed Melanie and Miltia in unison.  
Yang looked at the brown and pink palico with attention, searching for a name, but the concerned saw a bit of paper and a feather for write, it took them and wrote its name on the paper: Neopolitan.  
-Neopolitan huh? Don’t you mind if I call you Neo?  
Neo smiled and nodded. 

Yang, Goldy and their new comrade, Neo, were ready for another fly, their objective was the same: the Savage Deviljho, for the sake of the world. Before the wyvern took its flight, Junior stopped them.  
-Hey! Blondie! Before you leave, I have one thing I must to tell you.  
-What is it?  
-I almost forget it, but someone else is tracking that monster too, I don’t know who this rider is, but you should seek for him.  
-If I find him…  
-It will be easy. He rides a Silver Rathalos.  
-A Silver Rathalos? Okay then, Thanks for the information Junior.  
-Well… good luck.  
-Thanks. Let’s go Goldy!  
The Gold Rathian deployed its wings and took its flight.  
During the flight, Yang thought about that Silver Rathalos rider. Who was this person? And why he tracked her prey, the Savage Deviljho? She told herself that she will have the answers later, for this moment; she wanted to enjoy the flight and the wind going through her long blond hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you need some explanations about a lot of things  
> (1) Pink Rathian for Ruby because, Pink and rose... please. And I choose gold Rathian for Yang (I know, the gold rathian is a rare species of rathians), I could choose Rajang but I hate Rajang.  
> So I choose those two rathians because Yang and Ruby are half-Sisters... and the two wyverns are rathians... it was better  
> Qrow has an Astalos, honestly I didn't knew what monster I could give to Qrow since there's no qrow monsters in the MH series. But I think it suits him well.  
> Jaune has a Qurupeco because I'm not a fan of Jaune, and… Qurupeco is a cheater…  
> Nora has a Zinogre, it was the most logical monster I could give to Nora because, in the normal game, you cannot trap Zinogre with Shock Trap, it can charge himself with those kinds of trap to be more powerful, and it reminds a lot of Nora’s semblance…  
> Pyrrha has a Seregios because it is red and gold, like her!  
> And Ren has a Mizutsune because Asian aesthetic <3  
> Taiyang has a Brachydios because like this monster, Tai has Punch! (It’s all for me, I’ll be there All night! 8D)  
> Oh the Woman with the Rathalos is Raven c: And according to what happened in the last episodes of the series… and when you know that Astalos is Rathalos’ rival… My choice is Ok.  
> And Junior has an Arzuros because I think that Junior looks like a big bear xD  
> (2) The Raviente appears only in Monster Hunter Frontier (never played it), it is a pretty big monster (Bigger than Dalamadur in MH4U) and in the game you can be maximum 16 people to hunt that thing. I know it doesn’t appear in Stories, but I wanted to do a mix between the original series and the Spin-off.  
> (3) Nibelsnarf, Najarala and Great Wroggi don’t appear in MH Stories too but their armors have some shades of yellow.  
> (4) In MH Stories you only have Great Sword and Sword and Shield as weapons, but I wanted to respect each character’s weapon, That's why she has a Light Bowgun.  
> (5) I didn’t know how to introduce the palicos in the fanfic (because palicos are important in the series, In MH Stories A palico becomes our comrade), and I didn’t know what kind of monster I could give to the twins… I changed my mind. (And I wanted to make a thing between Neo and Yang so Neo is a palico too)
> 
> And you already know who rides the Silver Rathalos.
> 
> I hope you like it anyway *rolls*


End file.
